One of the primary concerns of software developers is identifying the cause of errors that cause software applications to crash unexpectedly. In order to effectively do this, it is important to know what interaction a user had with the application before the error occurred. In some current solutions, when a software application experiences an error, an error report is generated to send to the software developer. As part of the report, the user may be asked to write down what they have done and what buttons they clicked before the error occurred to help the software developer to reproduce the error. Unfortunately, the user may not remember exactly what they were doing and what applications they were interacting with at the time of the error.